


Elephant Tasting

by LadyD16



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Humor, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyD16/pseuds/LadyD16
Summary: Double drabble -  Jack found a compromise[Challenge: Use the words pleasure, kryptonite, elephant, explore and nuts in a story without using the word 'the'.]





	Elephant Tasting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Use these words and bonus word nuts in a drabble to a flashfic.  Can’t use the word "the".pleasure  
>  kryptonite  
> elephant  
> explore HA!  Did it. Author: Lady DWritten: 11-7-2008Word count: 200Season/ Ep: NoneSpoilers: NoneRating: Gen, Humor Summary: Jack makes a deal.  Disclaimer:  Borrowed only

____   

 

"…And while we went nuts exploring, we ran into a bunch a people called Kryptonites." 

_"Calonites_ , Jack!  And we didn’t go "nuts" exploring, I wanted to make sure those columns we found were from a single structure and that others weren't nearby." 

"Right… anyway, General,  they were a pleasurable group but had weird beliefs.  They're under this impression that bigger animals make tastier meals." 

Daniel sighed, "…not really an accurate interpretation but… oh well." 

"As I was saying, I drew them an elephant sized against my height.  They all got ecstatic and uh, started salivating profusely… ewww." 

"Jack, just get on with it." 

"I am Daniel, pipe down." 

"Gentlemen." 

"Sorry sir.  They required tasting an elephant to seal our deal.  I told them that would be difficult but I _could_ get them elephant ears.  Still drooling heavily, they wholeheartedly agreed." 

"So, that's what's down there in that box?" 

"Yep." 

Hammond frowned.  "Colonel, you _do_ realize elephant ears are actually a doughy dessert, not really made from elephants." 

"Yes Sir, but I figured what they don’t know can't hurt 'em and if it gets us our contract then why not?"   

While everyone including Hammond rolled their eyes, Jack leaned back smugly.

 

 

 

___    


End file.
